Hari Libur
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke mendapatkan hari libur. Naruto juga mendapatkannya. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari pekerjaan kantornya. Naruto pun memikirkan sebuah cara agar Sasuke memperhatikannya. Naruto pun kembali berulah (a NaruSasu fanfic) Ada sedikit kata kotor


**Hari Libur**

 **A NaruSasu fanfic**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading!**

Naruto sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka duduk diam menikmati kopi sambil membaca berita di surat kabar maupun portal berita _online_.  
Dia bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia Uzumaki Naruto yang suka _jingkrak-jingkrak_ diatas panggung lalu menghancurkan gitar di setiap _tour_ -nya.  
Dia Uzumaki Naruto yang suka iseng hingga membuat Sasuke yang tenang seperti air danau menjadi emosi seperti bencana alam tsunami.  
Dalam prinsip hidup Naruto. Satu hari tak menggoda kekasih _semok_ nya itu serasa berada di neraka.  
Ada saja ulah baru Naruto pada adik semata wayang Uchiha Itachi itu.  
Dan ulahnya itu selalu beragam dan cukup sinting.  
Lalu apa yang dilakukan pria yang di klaim memiliki ukuran penis fantastis ini?  
 _Check this out!  
_ Hari itu hari libur. Sasuke mendapat jatah libur sehari dari kantornya. Namun biar bagaimanapun yang namanya pekerjaan kantor itu jarang sekali ada libur yang benar-benar libur. Sasuke masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang menumpuk seminggu ini.

Walau begitu. Ia juga masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk menikmati waktu berduaan dengan pasangan hidupnya yang telah menikah dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menikmati hari libur dengan sang terkasih yang juga sama sibuknya, hanya beda profesinya saja.

Kali ini Sasuke memilih ruang bersantai sebagai tempat ia menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan orang yang katanya 'suami'nya itu dan mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

Sasuke si perfeksionis sudah menyiapkan banyak camilan diatas meja kaca di depan sofa oranye. Camilan itu ia siapkan untuk Naruto yang mulutnya tak pernah bisa diam, selalu mengoceh seperti burung beo. Sasuke hanya butuh satu teko kopi saja. Ia tak terlalu suka nyemil.

Alasannya?

Ayolah kawan! Sasuke itu sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia tak mau jika nanti dirinya gendut. Nanti pack di perutnya berkurang dan hilanglah kesan cowok macho yang melekat pada si tuan Sasuke yang sempurna di mata dunia.

Beda dengan Naruto. Sasuke heran saja. Kenapa si tolol kuning itu bisa mempertahankan bentuk tubuh atletisnya padahal ia sering makan-makanan yang tak sehat dan jarang sekali berolahraga.

Mungkin bawaan lahir, Sas!

Sasuke mengabaikan pikiran konyolnya.

Ia menyalakan televisi. Memberikan remote-nya pada Naruto yang sudah duduk diatas karpet dan bersandar pada sofa oranye.

Belum apa-apa si pirang idiot itu sudah mengunyah sebungkus kripik kentang.

Seingat Sasuke, tadi pagi Naruto sudah menghabiskan semangkuk cornflakes dan susu coklat yang sengaja Sasuke siapkan diatas meja makan karena semalam Naruto merengek minta sarapan cornflakes untuk besok.

Naruto sepertinya tak memiliki kata kenyang dalam kamus hidupnya. Buktinya, makanan apapun dan kapapun selalu ditampung oleh mulutnya.

Walau terkadang Sasuke merasa aneh dengan tingkah ajaib Naruto. Tapi Sasuke juga merasa sangat bersyukur karena selama ia hidup bersama Naruto, ia tak pernah melihat ada makanan yang terbuang sia-sia. Naruto selalu menghabiskan semuanya. Ia pemakan segala. Tapi Sasuke suka.

"Acara apa yang hari libur gini..." Naruto bergumam sambil menekan tombol remote, ia sedang mencari channel yang cocok untuk ia tonton.

Saat asyik memindah channel. Naruto berhenti menekan tombol ketika sebuah stasiun tv menayangkan iklan yang membuatnya geli beberapa hari ini.

Berhubung sepertinya si tuan Uchiha ini tak tahu iklan ini, maka Naruto mengeraskan volume TV. Sengaja menirukan suara yang keluar dari iklan dengan bintang iklan cowok macho dengan perut sixpack yang sedang nyedot susu kotak.

"Duk tek! Duk tek! Duk tek! tre re re reng~ Cermin aja gak bisa nutupin badan atletismu. Ant-Men two go. Whey protein siap minum. Trust me, it works!"

Reaksi Sasuke?

Dia dengar kok! Tapi dia mengabaikan. Bahkan saat Naruto terbahak dan memaki iklan konyol itu.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Naruto yang suka sekali mengomentari iklan.

"Lihat Sasuke. Nyemil aja nggak cukup buat nutupin badan atletisku. Trust me, it works!" ujar Naruto, mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

Sasuke gerah. Tapi ia juga sedikit heran dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

Ucapannya barusan seperti menjawab keheranan Sasuke tentang bentuk tubuh Naruto yang tidak bisa berubah meski Naruto hobi nyemil dan jarang olahraga. Apa mungkin Naruto minum susu whey protein seperti cowok di iklan tadi?

Mungkin saja.

Tapi tidak! Selama ini apapun yang dimakan Naruto selalu diatur oleh Sasuke. Termasuk susu.

Sasuke selalu memberi Naruto susu sapi murni. Kadang kalau si pirang itu bosan. Sasuke selalu mengkreasikan susu itu dengan mencampurnya dengan coklat ataupun rasa buah-buahan.

Tapi sudahlah! Memang tubuh atletis Naruto sudah bawaan lahir.

Sasuke kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas yang ada di map nya. Walau sibuk begitu, telinganya tetap terpasang tajam. Naruto bisa sewaktu-waktu merengek dan mengeluh. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, si pirang idiot itu akan melancarkan berbagai tindakan ekstrem yang bisa membuat kesehatan jantungnya perlu diperiksakan.

"Teme~"

Nah!

"Ini hari libur. Ayolah... Singkirkan pekerjaanmu dan kita nikmati hari libur kita," ujar Naruto. Matanya berfokus pada layar televisi dan mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah.

"Ini harus segera diselesaikan, idiot." Sasuke mencoba memberi pengertian pada Naruto.

Naruto mencibir. Sasuke selalu saja begitu. Sangat mementingkan pekerjaannya.

Memang apa salahnya menunda pekerjaan itu? Toh Naruto juga sering membatalkan jadwal pentingnya kalau tahu Sasuke mendapatkan jatah libur.

Lama-lama Naruto gerah juga!

Ini bukan liburan namanya kalau cuma menonton TV meskipun ada makhluk _cute_ di sebelahmu yang mengabaikanmu!

Naruto mulai berpikir.

Kira-kira hal apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke mengabaikan pekerjaannya itu dan memperhatikannya saja.

Pura-pura sakit Nar!

Nah loh. Ide bagus sih. Tapi Naruto kan sedang sehat wal afiat sekarang, mana mungkin dia bisa sakit secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto memutar otaknya kembali.

Dia tidaklah se-idiot yang dikatakan Sasuke. Naruto begini-begini juga bisa dapat nilai sempurna di kelas kesenian ketika masih High School dulu. Dulu tapi.

Tidak! Sudah Naruto bilang kan kalau jangan pernah panggil ia Uzumaki Naruto kalau tak bisa menarik perhatian singa betina yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor diatas karpet tebal.

Naruto menatap sebungkus pilus di meja. Ia mengambil makanan bulat-bulat kecil berwarna putih yang rasanya gurih itu.

Naruto membuka bungkusnya. Lalu memakan isinya.

Ia akan berpikir sambil makan. Ide biasanya cepat muncul kalau dia makan.

Naruto yang dasarnya tak bisa diam seperti orang cacingan itu mulai melakukan hal absurd. Otaknya memang sedang berpikir, tapi tingkahnya tak bisa dihentikan walau untuk berpikir sekalipun. Tangan tan-nya itu saat ini tengah melempar-lempar butiran kecil pilus di tangannya ke udara lalu menangkapnya dengan mulut.

Pilus-pilus itu melayang diudara, lalu masuk ke dalam mulut besar Naruto.

Hal itu pun tak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh Naruto.

"ADUH!"

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa bersikap tak acuh.

Sambil berdecak ia menatap Naruto. Pirang tolol itu tengah memegangi matanya dan makanan ringan yang dimakan Naruto jatuh berceceran diatas karpet.

"Sial!" maki Naruto, tangannya masih menutupi matanya.

Sasuke mulai cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke. Tangan porselennya terulur meraih tangan Naruto yang tengah menutupi matanya.

"Mataku kemasukan benda kecil sialan itu!" seru Naruto marah pada makanan bernama pilus itu.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Ada-ada saja tingkah Naruto ini.

"Aku ambilkan tetes mata dulu. Jangan dikucek!"

Sasuke beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil obat tetes mata.

Ia bergerak cepat. Ia malas mendengar keluhan ataupun cacian Naruto nanti.

Naruto sepertinya menurut. Ia tak mengucek matanya dan hanya menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang tengah menutupi matanya itu. Tubuhnya mendekat pada Naruto. Sasuke membuka obat tetes mata itu. Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih tengkuk Naruto, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meneteskan obat tetes mata. Ia lalu meminta Naruto untuk melebarkan matanya yang memerah. Bumbu bubuk pada makanan itu sepertinya masuk ke mata Naruto sehingga matanya memerah. Dan Naruto sibuk memaki-maki makanan bulat-bulat kecil itu―sambil memegangi kelopak mata dan bagian bawah matanya―padahal kalau dipikir-pikir itu salah Naruto sendiri.

"Diam Naruto!" hardik Sasuke ketika Naruto tak kunjung berhenti mengoceh.

Naruto diam. Ia membiarkan Sasuke meneteskan obat steril mata itu dimatanya dengan telaten.

Naruto mendesis. Perih. Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan meringis. Tapi ia nekat meneteskan kembali obat steril mata itu.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Banget."

Setelah dirasa cukup. Sasuke meletakkan obat steril mata itu diatas meja. Tangan kanannya kemudian memegangi rahang Naruto seraya meniup-niup mata Naruto yang berkedip-kedip. Tangan kiri Sasuke masih betah di tengkuk Naruto, menjaga agar kepala Naruto tidak bergerak-gerak.

"Tiup lagi~" pinta Naruto dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan di telinga Sasuke.

Tapi toh Sasuke menurutinya. Ia meniupi mata biru itu dengan pelan-pelan. Membuat Naruto nyengir kuda lalu minta ditiup lagi matanya.

"Kalau tahu begini, mending tadi ditiup saja... Enak ditiup. Dingin... Nggak perih," celoteh Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Kalau bisa dan tega, Sasuke ingin mencolok mata biru itu saja. Tapi berhubung Sasuke tidak tega dan masih sayang dengan pemilik mata biru itu, jadi dia hanya bisa berandai-andai mencolok mata itu saja―tanpa ada realisasinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana mata biru itu kemudian berangsur-angsur normal. Dan Naruto juga sudah tertawa-tawa kecil, sedikit membuat Sasuke merasa aneh.

Belum juga Sasuke memaki tingkah Naruto, Naruto sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke lalu tersenyum usil.

Sasuke hendak melayangkan protes saat tiba-tiba lengan kokoh Naruto sudah mendorong tengkuknya menuju wajah Naruto. Bibirnya beradu dengan bibir Naruto.

Naruto melumatnya dengan lembut. Berbagi rasa makanan ringan yang dimakan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke ingin melepaskan diri. Tapi Naruto mengunci tubuhnya dengan kakinya yang menahan kaki Sasuke.

Naruto melepas lumatan kecilnya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkabut.

Oh tidak! Jangan ini!

Sasuke mendadak frustasi.

"Ini hari libur kan?"

"Naruto. Besok aku ada rapat penting," ujar Sasuke saat mulut Naruto mulai mengeksplorasi lehernya. Naruto suka seenaknya memberikan kissmark di lehernya dan membuat Sasuke kebingungan menutupi tanda merah ini.

"Ayolah... _It's holiday_..." bisik Naruto. Lidahnya sibuk menjilati leher jenjang Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerah! Naruto yang seperti ini sulit dilawan. Apalagi saat pahanya merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras dibawah sana.

Shit! Selamat tinggal tugas-tugas kantor!

Besok Sasuke harus begadang untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

 **END**

 **Berakhir dengan gajenya.**

 **Wakwak! Maafkan aku yang membuatnya berakhir secepat ini. Niat awal udah mau ngasih sedikit lime atau kalau nyampe ya tak kasih lemon. Tapi ini si ucrit minta diperhatiin dan ga bisa tunda publish fic karena mau bikin fic lain besok.**

 **Ah! Maafkan aku!**

 **Judulnya juga aneh kan? Maaf, aku bingung ngasih judul.**

 **Oh ya. Itu iklan susu yg ada di tv nyempil disini. Hahah. Aku suka ama lagu soundtrack iklan ini dan mas-mas ganteng yang ngaca itu. Mukanya songong tp bikin aku ketawa ngikik.**

 **Dan untuk adegan netesin obat mata itu kurang greget. Maaf ya. Itu sebenarnya terinspirasi sama pasangan pasutri yang tadi siang sibuk dgn dunia mereka sendiri di depan In**maret. Hahah. Mereka so sweet trus aku ngebayangin gimana ya kalau Sasuke netesin obat mata ke mata Naruto. Xixi, so sweet deh. Tp aku dpt feel buat gambarin manisnya itu disini. Maaf...**

 **And then...**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
